PIllow Talk
by rosenbaumgirl23
Summary: A series of dialogue-only stories, all connected.
1. One

Couple(s): That should be obvious.  
  
Rating: Umm, PG-13 just to be safe, though there isn't anything objectionable in here.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first dialogue-only fic; I'm not sure how easy it is to follow, but I wanted to prove to myself that I could write one. If this goes over well, (if people like it, HINT, HINT) I might turn it into a series. Enjoy.  
  
******  
  
"Lex, what would my father say?"  
  
"About what, my dear?"  
  
"About you sending him on a business trip just so you can sleep with his daughter."  
  
"Stop smirking, Miss Sullivan; I'm appalled that you would suggest my motives for sending my assistant manager away for the weekend are anything but purely selfless and entirely noble!"  
  
"Selfless and noble...that's you in a nutshell."  
  
"I'm hurt."  
  
"Don't pout; you really are a pathetic dork."  
  
"But I'm a *sexy* pathetic dork."  
  
"No one will ever accuse you of being in denial about your physical attractiveness."  
  
"Hardee bloody har har."  
  
"Eek! Stop...tickling...me, Lex!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Will you kiss me if I do?"  
  
"Yes, anything; just STOP! I'm...going to hyperventilate...you know how ticklish I am!"  
  
"Fine. You're awfully cute when your face is all red like that."  
  
"Wasn't I supposed to kiss you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I forgive you for tickling me. When you kiss me like you just did, I'll forgive you for anything. Mmm."  
  
"You're really beautiful, you know."  
  
"Uh oh, he's using that tone of voice again; soon he'll start quoting Shakespearean sonnets!"  
  
"Excuse me for wanting to be sweet to you, dear."  
  
"If you think flattery is going to convince me to repeat what we just did...then you're right."  
  
"I'm once again appalled that you would think such a thing of me."  
  
"Oh, screw you, Luthor."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Don't give me that bloody look."  
  
"A thousand heartfelt apologizes, Chloe."  
  
"You never call me that."  
  
"Sure I do; all the time. Would you rather I stick to the more formal, 'Miss Sullivan'? I thought you hated that."  
  
"I do. I just...never mind."  
  
"What is it? You look upset all of a sudden."  
  
"Nothing; I'm just being pathetic and paranoid."  
  
"I want you to tell me what's troubling you; we Luthors always get what we want."  
  
"Well, gee, when you smile at me like that, who am I to say 'no'? I just want to know...where this is going. Don't get me wrong, I love lying around in this disgustingly huge bed of yours night after night, covered in silk and all that, but I need to know what your intentions are."  
  
"'My intentions'? Chloe, we've been over this."  
  
"I understand, but I don't want you to keep using me. I don't want you to lie to me, either. Are you only involved with me for the physical stuff?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Lex, come on, answer me."  
  
"I'm thinking."  
  
"You have to think about it?"  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
"...that's not fair; I'm trying to have a serious conversation, and all you do is kiss me like that again. That's all fine and good but--"  
  
"I told you to be quiet."  
  
"Oh, so *now* he has something to say."  
  
"Look, Chloe, I'm not only in this for the physical stuff. I really, really care about you, but I'm afraid my seeing you in public will ruin your reputation. You may be legal now, but this is *me* we're talking about; if we're seen together, you'll be plastered across the *Inquisitor*, and, subsequently, shunned. It doesn't pay to be involved with a Luthor."  
  
"Yet, here I am. I'm sick of your excuses. You know what they say: 'No press is bad press'; if I want to be with you in public, that's my decision. If that garners me national attention from some rag, so be it."  
  
"No. I won't let some scumbag with a camera hurt your chances of getting somewhere in the world!"  
  
"What happened to exploiting your connections?"  
  
"This is no time for sarcasm, Chloe."  
  
"I was being serious for once in my life. You know, Lex, the more you argue, the less I believe you truly care about me. Maybe I should go."  
  
"No, stay. I don't know how you expect me to prove it to you, but if *you* truly care about *me*, you'd trust that I do, in fact, want to be with you."  
  
"Then take me out to dinner later tonight. In Metropolis."  
  
"Okay, then, I will."  
  
"Dancing, too; real dancing, none of that clubbing stuff."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Of course, Chloe; you only had to ask."  
  
"Okay. Now, given that it's almost dawn and we've been wide awake for hours, I'm going to sleep. can you behave yourself?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"All right. Good night, Lex."  
  
"Good night, Chloe."  
  
"Are you planning to stare at me, or are you going to sleep, too?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"No. I like having you stare at me; makes me feel important."  
  
"Fantastic...sleep well, beautiful."  
  
"Ummm, what? I was dozing off, and you were whispering. What'd you say?"  
  
"Shh, it was nothing; go to sleep. I was talking to myself."  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
"I think I'm in love with you."  
  
"Talking to yourself again?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well, stop; I can't sleep if you're whispering to yourself."  
  
"Testy, aren't we? Ow; you didn't have to pinch me."  
  
"I swear, Luthor, if you don't shut it, I'll slap you."  
  
"Right. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
DONE...for now. 


	2. Two

Rating: PG, I guess  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to someone other than me.  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Author's Note: This takes place the same day as chapter one, just many hours later; Lex makes good on his promise to take her dining and dancing in Metropolis.  
  
Night and Day  
  
******  
  
"Here we are, Chloe; the farthest, in appearance, that is, that you can get from Club Zero. Note the chandelier."  
  
"Well, gee, Lex, for a bunch of lights hanging from the ceiling, it's kinda pretty."  
  
"This is the last time I try to give you some culture."  
  
"Don't make that face! I grew up here; it doesn't phase me anymore. I used to practically live at the museum, anyway. If that isn't culture..."  
  
"But you didn't visit said museum in that sexy red dress and those high-heeled shoes, did you?"  
  
"You'd *better* think this is a sexy dress; it's short and tight enough that Dad would have a heart attack, were he here. It's also the most uncomfortable thing I've ever had the misfortune of wearing."  
  
"Ah, but were my illustrious manager present, you and I wouldn't be here; he's unaware we're dating, correct?"  
  
"Well, yes. I was trying to make a point!"  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"Does flashy clothing really equal culture in your eyes, Lex?"  
  
"By Zero standards, yes. Enough about that; unless you want something to drink first, let's go dance."  
  
"Oh, yay; I love this song! Might I say that suit looks lovely on you?"  
  
"I dress to impress. You like Frank Sinatra? I'm shocked, Chloe."  
  
"I enjoy, 'Night and Day'."  
  
"Hmm, learn something new about you every day."  
  
"Meanwhile, you're just an open book. That was *sarcasm*, by the way, Lex."  
  
"Are you implying that I should open up more? Geez, don't trip!"  
  
"Thanks a ton for the heads-up, Romeo; you try spinning in these blasted shoes. And, yes, you should be more open about things."  
  
"I think I'd look hot in those shoes of yours. Was that open enough?"  
  
"You'd look sexy in this dress, too. I mean it."  
  
"Shut up, my dear. Let's dance, okay?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"You smell good, Chloe....mmm."  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh, nevermind."  
  
"Chloe, what?"  
  
"This morning, I could've sworn that you...never mind. Really. Let's just dance. ...hey, the song's just getting good! Why are you stopping?"  
  
"Chloe Sullivan: if there's something on your mind, I want you to know that you can tell me! I care about you --you know that-- and if you need to talk, we'll talk."  
  
"Fine. Let's go sit down."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I want to order something to drink first."  
  
"Right. Water and brandy, sir. Thanks. There, Chloe; now, what?"  
  
"Let me finish my water; I'm hot."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Ha, ha; smirk away, rich boy."  
  
"That's the thanks I get for complimenting you?"  
  
"Shut up, Luthor, else I'll dump that vile smelling alcohol over your head."  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
"I'm nobody's 'girl'."  
  
"'That's my Chloe'?"  
  
"I swear..."  
  
"Don't roll your eyes at me."  
  
"Do you want to hear what's bothering me, or not, Lex?"  
  
"I do. Out with it."  
  
"This morning, did you really say you were in love with me, or did I just imagine that?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"You did hear me, then."  
  
"Reporters hear and deny everything."  
  
"I do love you, Chloe."  
  
"It took a lot for you to admit that, didn't it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Let's go dance again, Lex-dear."  
  
"Okay; just don't call me 'dear'."  
  
"'Let's go dance again, Sexy-Lexy?'"  
  
"Better."  
  
"...What was that kiss for?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Okee doke."  
  
"..What was *that* kiss for, Clo?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Okee doke."  
  
MORE LATER... 


End file.
